A Place of Belonging
by Mikoto Bloom
Summary: Rated T for violence. Lillia is just a simple farm girl with a simple life. That is till her life is in danger! She's sent to Bree to meet a wizard but meets a ranger and 4 hobbits. That's only the beginning... LegolasXOC.


**Prologue **

It was a rainy mid-August night. An old man dressed in grey is carrying a baby girl in his arms. He traveled long and hard to bring this infant to a safe distance from a terrible danger and for her a new home. He went to Archet, a small village in Bree-land. The rain poured heavily and the old man did his best to keep the poor girl dry. He searched for the perfect home for her, he knows that she needs to be raised in a warm home filled with the love and nourishment she needs. Finally, he felt a warm presence coming from a simple farm house. The old man looked under his cloak, the infant sleeping in his arms.  
"Well, my dear girl, you'll be safe here until your time will come." he said thoughtfully. To be honest he grew very fond with her since they met.  
He walked toward the doorstep. He looked at her one last time and hugged her. He gently place the infant on the doorstep, knocked on the door, and ran out of sight. After he left, the child began to cry. The door opened and a couple looked down at her in surprise and shock.  
"Oh you poor thing!" exclaimed the woman as she picked the crying little-one.  
The man went out the door and looked around for a sign of anybody who might have left the child. "Hello! Is anybody there?" he called, but the silence was his answer. The man turned to his wife. He looked at the baby in his wife's arms. "She must've been abandoned..." the farmer thought out loud.  
"Oh Addraecyn," said the wife, her voice was filled with rapture and admiration, "For many years we prayed to the Valar to give us a child. They must have answered our prayers."  
The farmer, Addraecyn, smiled, "Perhaps they have, Giwen."  
Not far from the farm, the old man watched as the couple brought the child to their home. A tear of comfort shed down his cheek. "Be safe, dear child."  
As the couple went inside, Giwen went to feed the baby with milk. The couple gazed at her. She was an adorable little thing. Dark brown hair with light curls, hazel eyes, and rosy cheeks.  
"She's beautiful Addraecyn." Giwen whispered sweetly.  
"Well...if she's going to stay with us must have a name." Addraecyn uttered.  
"You're right we should, but I think we need some sleep. It's been a long night."  
Addraecyn kissed Giwen, "You're right, love. Maybe we'll find a perfect name for her."  
Addraecyn woke-up when the cock crowed the next morning. For this morning is cloudy but Addraecyn was sure it might not rain today. After he made himself and Giwen some breakfast, he went to tend the crops.  
The Leagallow farm was passed down to Addraecyn after his father died. The farm wasn't much but it helps to provide him and his now growing family. They had a three cows, a few chickens, a flock of sheep, and a garden that grows both flowers and vegetables.  
Around 8:37am Giwen emerged from the house holding their new child in her arms.  
"You're up and early this beautiful morning." he complemented.  
"I just thought the fresh air would be good for us." Giwen said.  
Addraecyn went to his wife and smiled at the baby girl. The infant smiled back cooing. "Hello sweetheart." he said.  
"Honey," Giwen said. Addraecyn looked up, "Have you thought of any names yet?"  
Addraecyn chuckled, "Well..." he didn't really thought of any names at the moment but he quickly moved his eyes and spotted a hazel nut tree. "Maybe, Hazel."  
Giwen quirked her eyebrow skeptically, "Hazel? Why Hazel?"  
The young farmer looked down to the ground sheepishly, and sighed. "Well, her eyes are hazel so..."  
"It does sound nice, but I don't think it suits her."  
"Well, what do you think?" asked Addraecyn.  
"Her name should reflect on who she is...that has a special meaning that she could apply it to her life. She's sweet, innocent and she has this hidden strength deep down waiting to shine..." she said thoughtfully.  
"Something with a meaning huh?" mused Addraecyn, and just as the sun is peering between the clouds, the sunbeams landed on a white lily in their garden. "Giwen, look." he pointed at the lily.  
Giwen nearly gasped, "Oh my...! Could it be..."  
"I think we found a name for her."  
"Her name shall be Lillia."


End file.
